The power of a kiss
by frany66
Summary: A brief competition between Jack and daniel, who is the better kisser? Rated T just incase some readers see drinking as an adult theme,better to be safe than sorry! I decided I like it as it is, a cute lil fluff piece, so no more.
1. Chapter 1

**The power of a Kiss**

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I'm not good with the romance, even though this isn't really romance, but this random idea just came into my head and I had to write it down, you may all think its stupid, but you know what its like when you just can't get rid of something.

**Spoilers: **As this story is set in no particular season, but before O'neill is promoted to base commander, but After Carter is Promoted to major there really aren't any spoilers.

**Disclaimer:**You all know that i know that you know that i know I don't own these characters, even though I wish I did.  
And now, the story...

* * *

One cold day in mid october, four friends congregated together around a fire in a quaint little cabin, which lay parallel to a frozen lake. The three men and woman were snuggly bundled up in warm blankets and slippers and were playing cards. Poker to be precise. They were surrounded by trays which had held ready meals, but were now empty, and glass bottles; also empty.The brown haired man turned to his female companion,  
"Saaaaam..."  
She sighed and turned her gaze on him fondly,  
"Yes Daniel?"  
"Are you bluffing?"  
"Why would I tell you if I was bluffing Daniel?"  
"Because you never lie?"  
Sam shook her head with a grin,  
"Sorry Daniel, you've got the wrong girl, I'm in it to win it," and she slowly slid across the floor towards her Commanding Officer, "Maybe you should go and get some sleep Daniel, it's been a long day and you have definately reached your limit." 

"I concur" came the dep tones from across the circle, "Come Daniel Jackson, I will escort you to your bed"  
"Wait wait!" Daniel called. "Are you saying that you would lie to me Sam?" he slurred.  
"Oh for goodness sake Daniel it's a poker game, I wouldn't lie about anything important"  
"Okay," he said, "Let's test it."  
"Test what exactly Danny boy?" Asked the forboding Colonel sat between Sam and Teal'c.  
"Whether Sam lies about important things" sniggered Daniel.  
"Like what exactly Daniel?" Sam's face tightened, she knew he was drunk, but there was no excuse for putting her on the spot like this.  
"Like who's a better kisser out of us?" Daniel taunted.  
"Daniel you're drunk, go to bed and then apologise for being so annoying in the morning" Sam stated finally.  
And she turned to pick her cards back up and sat down.

"Now wait a minute Carter, what happened to your sense of fun? Lets see who's the better kisser?"  
Sam looked up and just glared, "You have got to be kidding me right, you want me to kiss you, Daniel and Teal'c and then tell you who is best?"  
Daniel nodded.  
"No way."  
Teal'c turned around, I am unable to accept this as a prudent course of action, and i will not partake of this experiment. And with that he strode decisively from the room.

"Well if Teal'c's not in then its just you and me Jack"  
Sam stood up, "Oh this is ridiculous, I'm going to bed"  
"Come on Sam I wanna prove that I could do relationships alot better than Jack, then he might take my advice every now and then."

Shaking her head at Daniel's twisted logic she turned anyway,  
"Okay Daniel, come on then"

* * *

He he he, what do you think, who should win the little contest. I know who I want to win but if enough people want it the other way i may just edit my story. And even if you really hate it... tell me so. please.  
(Begging is over now, Hope you enjoyed the story so far) 


	2. Daniel's attempt

The Power of a kiss, chapter2

Hey guys, I'm glad you all seem to like the idea, it just kind of popped into my head. Lol. Anyway it seems to be received slightly better than my other story which I fully intend to finish, just not right now. So read on…

* * *

Daniel slowly stumbled over the carpet towards Sam. Gently he reached up and touched her lips with his. Then pulling her closer he ran his tongue along her lips and raised his hands to her face. 

Sam allowed herself to become lost in the moment, and closed her eyes, and so she didn't see Jack across the room. He cast his eyes downwards to avoid looking at the two of them.

She was really starting to warm to the kiss, it wasn't as weird as she expected to be kissing Daniel; he was a good kisser. Then the moment was lost as Daniel lost his balance and fell to the floor; taking Sam with him.

Jack heard the crash as the lamp from the nearby table was knocked from its stand and looked up wondering what was going on. He laughed outright when he saw Daniel spread across the floor with Sam sprawled on top of him. Smirking to himself he strode decisively to the pair and offered Major Carter his hand.

Smiling gratefully she took it, and rose to stand beside him looking down on Daniel.  
Glancing at O'Neill out of the corner of her eye she looked back at Daniel and said,  
"Not too bad in the actual kissing department Danny, but maybe you should work on the delivery"

Beside her, Colonel O'Neill sniggered and spun her to face him.  
"My turn Sam"

* * *

Lol, so now we see a progression on the story, which will hopefully mean some progression on my reviews. Please. Even if you hate it, especially if you hate it in fact. 


	3. Jack steals the show

**The power of a kiss chapter 3**

**I'm getting good feedback from this so thanks guys!**

* * *

Carter tensed as Jack pulled her close and dipped her into a mind-blowing kiss. He gently lent over her and slid his hands under her sweater. She moaned into his mouth and slid her arms around his neck. Gently Jack ran his tongue along the edge of her lips and slid it between them, he was still running his hands up and down her back.

Daniel sat up on the floor and opened his mouth. Then he saw the pair and closed it again, he stood up slowly and quietly and slipped out of the room.

Sam and jack were completely oblivious, Jack pulled her back up to lean against his chest, and she tentatively slipped her tongue out to meet his, they tangled together and it was Jack's turn to moan as Sam started to stroke the soft air at the back of his neck. He pressed closely to her once more and then pulled away.

"So" He grinned, "Who did you like best?"

* * *

I know its short dont hurt me or anything, I intend to get another chapter up soon I promise! 


	4. And the winner

**The power of a kiss chapter 4**

Hey guys. I know its been ages and you all probably the me now but things kinda got hectic in my neck of the woods, what with parents evenings and birthdays and mocks and finally getting a job! (woo go me lol) I haven't had a lot of free time. That's with out Christmas and the new year, then a week of mocks lol. Still I'm back now, and I fully intend to carry on with the story. Unfortunately I have no idea where I am going with this as I was only planning one more chapter, but I think I will just play it by ear. Feel free to give me suggestions when you review, which of course you will do…

Well done for making it through that; on with the story…..

* * *

Sam smiled as she glanced quickly around the room; she slowly ran her tongue over her lips before a smirk captured them. Sneaking a look at Jack she put on an air of nonchalance and strolled slowly towards the fire without looking behind her. 

Jack turned expectantly to watch her, only to see her back as she stood gazing at the flames.

"Carter?" Suddenly he wasn't quite as confident as he was a few seconds ago. And with a few quick steps Jack joined Sam on the other side of the room, he stood next to her silently. Sam turned to face him with a smile on her face and leant in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"So I win then?"

"Well I won't be telling Daniel he's a loser but you did impress me sir."

Jack spun to look at her. "Carter. Lose the sir"

"Sure thing Cassanova" and Sam lent in to him again.

* * *

Outside the door Daniel stood propped up by Teal'c watching through the crack. 

"T. Do you ever think we have issues to spend so much time watching those two?"

"Be silent Daniel Jackson, you are inebriated." And Teal'c went back to watching his friends giggle together like children with a soft smile on his face.

"We shall act as though we have not seen anything come morning" and Teal'c tuned to Daniel and saw that he was passed out on his shoulder. Seeing that there was nothing to fear from Daniel saying something inappropriate Teal'c dragged him off to a bed knowing that the whole night would be a blur to him.

* * *

Jack and Sam were curled up on the sofa together. She was sitting with her back to his front in his lap and both were covered by the throw. 

"So when we go back to Colorado in a few days what are we going to do?" Jack asked quietly.

"There's nothing we can do" Sam sighed "Nothing has changed."

"Then its back to being Colonel and Major?"

"Yep"

"Well you know….Easter is coming up soon and we could always go Fishing?"

"You know I think I'd like that" and Sam settled further into Jacks arms.

* * *

Wahey so isn't that cute? and i'm sorry to everyone who didnt want jack and sam but well I did so tough. lol just kidding. Daniel was too drunk anyway. So should i continue the story with new plots and things or just leave it as my sappy little story what thinkest you guys? let me know xxx 


End file.
